Anakonda's Amazons
}} Anakonda Amazons are a famous band of Dogs of War mercenaries that hail from the deep, lust rainforest of Lustria. Anakonda and her Amazons are warrior women of the savage, yet noble Amazonian Sisterhood. The origins of the warband and how many of these warriors exist is unknown for they have remained hidden for many years in Lustria's jungles. Overview What is known from the collected journals and rambling testimonies of various explorers lucky enough to have survived prolonged contact with them, is scant. It is believed they take their names from the jungle beasts with which they share their lands. These names are tied into strict ritual and one scholar has theorised that totemic identities are granted after a physical trial akin to a rite of passage. Anakonda, their leader, is known as such after she wrestled a huge snake, slew it and flayed its skin to wear as a trophy and record of her deed. Other warriors In the warband have performed similar feats and arc named accordingly. Humming Bird has the honour of bearing the standard of the Amazons, an unusual banner adorned with plucked feathers. These decorations are taken from exotic birds held sacred by the Lizardmen. While no single deed distinguishes Humming Bird, her general prowess is second only to Anakonda herself and the special banner she carries is a proclamation of this. Pirrana, another of Anakonda's closest sword-sisters, was so named after she was captured by a band of Skinks. The diminutive Lizardmen planned to sacrifice the brave Amazonian in a pond in which a giant piranha fish dwelled. A furious battle ensued In which the water in the pond ran red with the giant fish's blood. Like her leader, Pirrana took the skin of the dead fish as a trophy and now wears it like armour. She also gutted the beast as a warning to the other denizens of the jungle. In so doing she found a large conch shell in its stomach. This giant conch shell now acts as Anakonda's Amazons' war horn, which Pirrana, as the band's musician, blows in battle to warn her sisters of the approach of enemies. Anakonda's Amazons are fierce fighters. Clothed in the flayed hides of Skinks, many bearing animal-headed masks, they are a fearsome sight. Some dye their hair in myriad colours reminiscent of the exotic birds of the jungle, and raise it with resin and sap to mimic a Skink's crest. The Amazons' skin is tanned from the tropical sun, and they wear animal tails and the long feathers of tropical birds from waist belts. Awarded for feats of valour in battle, the more magnificent the tail, the higher the status of the warrior. Amazons are adorned with all manner of gold, bangles, anklets, rings and other trinkets that they have claimed from their enemies as battle trophies. Understandably, most of these are Lizardman in origin. Wargear *'Blades of the Ancients': The Amazons carry a special kind of weapon of unknown origin, which they call the Blades of the Ancients. These weapons are rumoured to be rare and much sought-after High Age artefacts. Despite their vast age they are still powerful, the gems set within them said to blaze with the captured fires of a falling star. Sources * White Dwarf Issue #308 (Magazine) ** : pg. 44 ** : pg. 45 es:Amazonas de Anakonda Category:Amazons Category:Mercenary Bands Category:A Category:Dogs of War